To love or not to love?
by Mukkxon McGravedigger Xerenhuk
Summary: Meryl and Vash are forced to work together as they act out the love story of Romeo and Juliet, will their own love story be made? R&R. first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi this is my first fic, i decided to try writing something because my friends all randomly have fanfiction accounts and i really like their stories, so thanks to the help of my wife here it is my Trigun fic._**

Chapter 1 .:.

"NO!" Exclaimed Meryl. "I refuse to be in a play where I have to pretend to love a disgusting pig like him!" Meryl pointed To Vash the stampede who was currently across the room scarfing down doughnuts.

"But Meryl" Said Milly. "Think of the money we would get if we did this show for Rachel McKay, the rich woman who is asking for this show" Milly added as an afterthought. "We would be able to get supplies and keep hunting for the bastard that destroyed our town the other Vash the Stampede. You know how much you want this story." She said with her usual optimism, which seemed odd considering she had just called someone a bastard.

Meryl took a moment to think before she started whining again. "But does it have to be him can't it be anyone else but him? He's just such a, such a, a pig a disgusting pig! Why would anyone want someone like that," Meryl paused, "_thing _to play a part like_ this_?"

"But Meryl" said Milly. "He has helped us out of a lot of tough situations before and we haven't met anyone else like Mr. Vash."

"He's not Vash the stampede Milly!" Exclaimed Meryl. "Besides he's the one who got us into those situations in the first place. That man is nothing but trouble, and a poser."

Milly stops to think for a second. "Fine Meryl, it's up to you but I think that you should give Mr. Vash a chance. After all once were done with this show we will have the money we need and you won't have to deal with Mr. Vash if you don't want to."

"Fine." Meryl replied in a tone that displayed some anger about the situation. "I'll play the part so we can have the money. But don't expect me to like it!"

"Good plan Meryl." Milly said as she stuck her thumb up in the air as Meryl walked off to recite her lines with Vash.

**_Thanks for reading it turned out shorter then i thought it was, oh well please review and if you don't like it don't be mean about it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ..::..

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." recited Meryl trying to practice for the show with Vash.

"Mmm these doughnuts are great I hope they have some more!" said Vash not paying any attention to the fact that Meryl was trying to recite their part together with him.

"You jackass!" screamed Meryl. "What the hell do you think you're doing pigging out on doughnuts when were supposed to be reciting lines for the show in three weeks. Or have you not noticed that you are one of the main characters and your part means a lot?"

"I'm sorry." Vash whined in a very pouty voice "I'll be serious this time I promise see you can even take my doughnuts."

Meryl then calmed herself as to not strangle Vash because of his love for food. "I don't want your doughnuts just finish them and then we will run through or lines. Ok?"

"Ok and then I will be ready to recite my lines and I will be the Romeo you want me to be" He replied in a very overly exaggerated manly way the proceeded to laugh in a very high pitched annoying manner.

After a few minutes Meryl decided to go find Vash and see if he was ready to rehearse. "Hey buddy, are you done eating yet or what?" she said as she found him curled in a corner. "Hey why are you over there?"

Vash looked at Meryl and in an almost sad sounding voice he told her. "Please don't be mad but I just remembered I have terrible stage fright and I'm scared."

"Oh brother." Said Meryl as she put her hand to her face in disbelief. "What am I going to do with you we have three weeks to get this down how am I going to help you with your problem at the same time?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again my chapter is smaller then expected but i promise at-least one will be long sooner or later.**

Chapter 3 …:::…

Milly walked into the hotel room her and Meryl shared to find Meryl lying on her bed in a frustrated slump, "What's wrong Meryl?"

"Well I found out while trying to rehearse lines that a _certain_ idiot has stage fright and now I have to help him with it and we both have to learn our lines!" Meryl replied as she still stared at the ceiling with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Oh dear Mr. Vash has stage fright?" said Milly "Well as I've learned a good way to crush a tough case of stage fright is to imagine and audience member or another performer naked or in their underwear and that should help."

"Oh please don't give him any ideas Milly." Remarked Meryl. "The last thing I need while trying to rehearse and act with this idiot is him being perverted and imagining me in my underwear! I'll just have to find another way to cure him."

"I don't think he would be perverted Meryl." Said Milly

"Don't you remember when we were in that small town with no name? The bar that we were held up in because the man who used to live in the town. Before the mayor and the sheriff killed everyone who used to live there. Remember he tried to look up the mayors' daughters dress?"

"I remember that town."

"See Milly, _that's_ why I think he'll be perverted." Meryl remarked.

Milly laughed and remained silent she could see Meryl's point of view, but a girl needed her entertainment, "So," Milly started smiling in a way she thought seemed sheepish, "I shouldn't have told him that?"

Meryl groaned and slammed her head into the nearest wall; "Please tell me you're joking," Milly smiled and Meryl groaned and repeated her previous actions.

Milly laughed, "Don't worry he told me something like 'why would he want to imagine you naked' so I doubt he'll be seeing you in your underwear." Milly said and laughed as Meryl scowled.

"What? I'm not good enough for him to imagine naked?" Meryl asked and scowled more before walking to her closet to get changed for the night.

Vash sauntered into the girl's room having thought of a brilliant idea it was, unfortunately, at the same time Meryl turned toward the door wearing nothing but her underwear. Vash blushed and flinched as Meryl screech reached his ears.

"Vash! You pervert!" she screeched grabbing her gun from the table and tossing it at her co-actors head.

"This world is made of love and peace, so stop throwing shit at me!" He yelled back before dashing out of the door narrowly being missed by the small night table that smashed against the wall.

Vash poked his head back into the room and glared at the now covered Meryl, "THAT is the last time I offer to share MY alcohol with _you_," this was proceeded by his tongue poking out of his mouth.

Glaring back she threw a pillow smacking him in the face in a whirl of featheriness.

"You see what I mean by perverseness Milly!" exclaimed Meryl.

"But Meryl he wasn't coming in to see you like that. He came in to share his drinks with us." said Milly

"I suppose your right Milly." said Meryl as she calmed down. "But that was still embarrassing."

"Well ya but it's not like he meant to Meryl." said Milly. "Maybe you should go apologize to him and make sure he's ok."

"Ya I guess you're right. And besides if we are going to be co-actors then we should find a way to get along."

"Good thinking Meryl." Milly said with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**So once again this chapter is short I promise my chapter will get a bit longer the one I'm currently working on is a bit longer and the one before that is also longer so they are getting better lol please R&R**

Chapter 4 ….::::….

"Wow there's so much fudge in here! I can't believe how much fudge they've packed into here! Hey look there's even a few nuts in here! Mmm! This is the best fudge I've ever had! Man I can't believe that they packed so much fudge into here! I mean, there's just so much fudge and they packed it all in!" Vash was saying as Meryl walked in.

"Eww what the hell are you going on about now you disgusting pig?" Meryl screamed at Vash when she heard him talking.

Vash turned around fast where he was sitting and had a chocolate looking substance around his mouth "we. ."

Meryl cut Vash off before he could even finish a word. "Eww what the hell is on your face what the hell have you been doing you pig!"

Vash started talking with his mouth full of this mysterious substance he was eating. "It's a chocolate brownie filled with dark chocolate fudge." he held up a brownie a little scared about what Meryl was about to do. "You want some?"

Meryl stopped and paused for a second. "Wait you. . ." Meryl stopped she was confused and speechless by this. Then all of the sudden Meryl started laughing and she couldn't stop. She didn't know why she found this so funny.

Then Vash started laughing slowly confused at to what just happened. "So you didn't come to hurt me?" He said.

After a few moments she stopped laughing. "No I didn't." She walked over and sat on the bed beside Vash. "I came to apologize for freaking out before. I thought you came to our room to be a pervert and see us like that." She said in tone that he had never heard from her before.

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Vash.

"No." Said Meryl "No I'm not and I also think I've figured out how to help you with your stage fright." She said as she smiled at him.

"What's your idea?" Vash asked a little confused as to why she was suddenly so nice.

"Well if your on stage your not you. You're acting, being a totally different person. If you remember that you're not you on stage but someone else your stage fright should go away."

"Ok I see what you're saying. If I think that I'm not me while I'm on stage but that I'm someone else then I shouldn't remember that I have stage fright?"

"Exactly." Said Meryl with a smile."Now shall we rehearse some of our lines before we go to bed?"


End file.
